Galactik Football: the fight for existance
by Destiney Hope
Summary: Sequel to The case of the missing authors ,The authors and characters have to fight against Kermit the frog and his goon squad to for their right to have a fandom.
1. Chapter 1

**Galactik Football: The fight for existence**

**Disclaimer: Dont own GF the muppets or the authors in this apart from me !**

**I would like to point out that the authors taking part in this are doing so of their own free will and are in no way being forced ,if they say otherwise they are lying !**

**see how many hints about the RPG are in this chapter its fun and i've lost one.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT CAUSE IT SETS UP THE ENTIRE STORY **

**1 A brand new beginninng**

It had been about a month after the capture of the authors and things were finally getting back to normal . The authors were back to torturing the stars but a bit less ,and by less that means no has died yet.

The relationship between the authors and the characters had changed dramatically after the characters had saved the authors from dying ,and now the authors would drop in to see the characters a few times a week when they were in the Galactik football universe getting ideas for fics or hanging out on the Role Play Game. After they had got back the authors had discovered that another way to keep the fandom going if they had no ideas for fics was to go on the Role Play Game.

...

Destiney Hope walked down the streets of Genesis Stadium humming the broadway version of "Defying Gravity" thinking of Sinedd singing and wondering if it was possible to write a fic about Sinedd taking singing lessons and then going on brodway without getting flamed into hell and back.

"NO ITS NOT POSSIBLE !" Sinedd yelled from somewhere. Whenever a fic was being planned the charcaters involved would have a premonition and then a script if the author had decided to go ahead with it.

"Jesus Sinedd I was just thinking about ,I didnt say i would do it!" Hope said knowing he'd hear.

After fighting through the crowd of reporters, waiting to ambush unsespecting football players as they came out of the hotel ,Hope entered the hotel and headed to the elavator. Holding the door for FemaleSpock who had just got through the reporters Hope hummed to herself still thinking of making Sinedd go on broadway.

FemaleSpock got into the elevator ,thinking about a future fic that probably wouldnt involve the twins but would more than definatly involve Artegor and Aarch as a couple.

"Spock you've got your Aarch/Artegor face on!" Hope said happily thinking of not having to update half as often .

" Do I?" FemaleSpock asked smirking as she planned her future fics.

"yes." Hope answered as the doors of the elevator slid open on the Snow Kids floor. "HELLO!" Hope yelled and then not waiting for an asnswer, walked along the corridor and dissapeared into a room at the ond of it.

FemaleSpock shook her head and then followed Hope down the corridor and into the room where all the Snow Kids were sitting watching Arcadia News since thats the only program that ever seemed to be on the holo TV.

Hope was sitting next to Ahito on the couch while Mark glared daggers at her ,she had obviously taken his seat and he wasnt happy about it.

FemaleSpock smiled to herself shaking her head ,it was just so ..Hope to do that. Sitting down in a chair that Micro-ice had just vacated for her, she turned her attention to the TV which was still playing something about the change in atmosphere around the galaxy in the last month . Catching Hopes eye they shared a smirk ,knowing full well they and the other authors had caused the "mass change of atmosphere around the galaxy " as Callie Mystic was putting it.

It was at that point that the bell to the floor went off like crazy . No one moved and the bell just rang and rang and rang.

"Will SOMEONE GO GET THAT!" Hope screamed as the bell went off yet again. Eventually Thran went and got the door and came back looking like he'd just seen a ghost closley followed by a man in white.

"KEITH!" FemaleSpock and Hope yelled at the same time.

Keith colapsed onto the ground panting and groaning. He looked up at the stars and the two authors and mimed drinking .

Hope looked at Mark expectantly "WELL GET THE MAN A DRINK!"

"Why don't you do it?" Mark asked

"I'm the guest here!" Hope said agitatedly trying not to counjour up a picture of Mark being flattened by a truck.

Mark finally did as he was told and got Keith a glass of water ,scowling as he did ,Hope was not happy and immeadiatly made Mark smile as he handed it over.

"Thanks Mark" Hope said with the sugar sweet voice of an axe murderer .

Keith at that point had swallowed down the water and was getting up from the floor a little out of breath but much better than he had been when he had fallen through the door ,he turned to the authors.

"They're coming for you " He said

"huh?" Hope asked ,just not getting it

"Kermit and his goon squad ."Keith said "They are coming to get you and they will finish what they started!"

Every mouth in the room dropped open and it was like time froze in horror along with them . After waht seemed like an age everyone sanpped back into acton and began to panic.

"WHAT DO WE DO !" Micro-ice yelled causing the chatter of the rest of the people in the room to stop and everyone looked at him.

"It's simple " Hope said "we run for our lives!" and began running around the room like a headless chicken.

FemaleSpock sighed and then said "no ,We;re not going to run anywhere"

"Heh?" Hope said, stopping from her run around the room.

"We're not running ,We're gonna get the other authors here and then we'll work out a plan of action." FemaleSpock said

"It's not easy being the mature one ,is it Spockie?" Hope asked

"No it is not " FemaleSpock answered and then walked off to the nearest computer to send a message to the other authors telling them to come to the GF universe ,becasue there was an emergancy and they were needed. The mesages were sent to GFSista ,Gerkyhen,EvilMentalHamster, Ghostsammeo and ArabianNinja.

While FemaleSpock had been sending PM's to the authors who had been captured with them, Hope had sent a few messages of her own to xXLauren MusicXx , OxHannahxO and Dare-deviless , telling them the same thing that FemaleSpock had told the others, to get to the GF universe NOW!

After sending the PM's ,FemaleSpock and Hope sunk back into the couch and waited for everyone to arrive . Altho no one said it ,everyone knew that unless the authors the messages were sent to showed up ,there were all going to die...

**Note: Sometime in the middle of writing this chapter FemaleSpock DID write a story that involved the twins ,I'm just too lazy to take the line out. **

**If you do not wish to be in this fic just tell me and I will write you out and/or replace you. **

**I told you there was a sequel.**


	2. New Recruits

**Galactik Football :The fight for existance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football ,but if i did ... *trails off* **

**BTW: I Destiney Hope wrote this for the site which is devoted to fan fictions and nothing else not Hentai pictures so if this turns up on a site which has Hentai on it it's not ment to be there. oh and would the reviewer known a Simon Cowell be so kind as to Fuck off.(your fake the REAL Simon Cowell has better things to do that Slate Galactik Football fanfics how dumb do you think I am ?) **

**Chapter 2: New Recruits**

It had been an entire 24 hours since FemaleSpock had sent the messages to the authors and now everyone just had to play the waiting game ,that was taking it's toll on appeared to be intently watching Arcadia News but the glased look in her eyes told a different story . Hope was standing out on the balcony and staring determinedly at the ground around sixteen floors below her.

It was then that Hope spotted a person she knew "HEY NARUTAYU18!" she yelled down ,startling not only Narutayu18 but everyone in the vicinity,FemaleSpock was brought out of her trance and Ahito woke up . Not that Hope noticed she just yelled down " GET UP HERE NOW!" in the no nonsense tone she's picked up from somewhere.

Narutayu18 had picked up on the tone as well ,but then again so had most people in the vicinity. Hope stood tapping her foot until Narutayu18 managed to duck and weave through the crowd and get up to the Snow Kids floor.

"what is it Hope?" He asked a little annoyed to say the least at being screamed at in the middle of the street

"Weeeeeeellll..." Hope trailed off " I'mma let FemaleSpock take this one!" and with that Hope hid behind FemaleSpock as she started to explain.

"You see some of us authors went missing a while back and Kermit the frog was behind it ,hes trying to destroy the galactik football universe and now he's coming here to kill everyone and we need your help!" FemaleSpock finished and waited for Narutayu18's answer

"I'm in." Narutayu18 said after a minuet

"REALLY!" Hope yelled happily

"really?" FemaleSpock asked .Narutayu18 nodded . "well that turned out better than we'd hoped for." FemaleSpock said to Hope who nodded like a bobble-head for about a minuet before getting dizzy and sitting down.

"what now?" D'jok asked.

"We wait, " FemaleSpock said "and see if anyone else turns up."

They didn't have to wait long ,barley an hour had gone by when they heard the unmistakable sound of GFSista muttering "My tea addiction will come back at this rate."

"GFSista!" Hope yelled as GFSista walked into the room

"Hope ,Spock Whats going on?" GFSista asked

"Kermits coming to get us" Hope said "nothing out of the ordinary."

GFSista blinked a few times ,opened her mouth like she was going to say something but when nothing came out she shut it again .She took a breath and then managed to say "Tea." No one moved ."Tea.."GFSista said again ,still no one moved "WILL SOMEBODY GET ME A CUP OF TEA! GFSista screamed . Rocket ran off to make it while everyone else tried to calm down a hysterical GFSista.

After Rocket had come back with the tea and GFSista had swallowed it ,FemaleSpock was able to explain what was going on properly. A crash from out side made everyonejump and turn to look at what had made the sound.

"Oh look," Hope said looking down from the balcony "Its our good friend EvilMentalHamster who just managed to crash his shuttle!"

For indeed,there was EvilMentalHamster climbing out of the shuttle that had crashed into the ground sixteen floors down . Two minuets later EvilMentalHamster walked into the room demanding to know what was so urgent ,and so FemaleSpock once again explained that "Kermit the frog and his goon squad are coming to get us and this time finish us off and destroy the Galactik Football fandom."

With Hope chipping in every now and then with certain comments as "thats bad" and "THE END OF THE WORLD!"

They had just finished explaining it to EvilMentalHamster when a bunch of Ninjas came through the open window announcing the arrival of ArabianNinja ,who also was demanding to know what was going on. After waving the Ninjas away she looked for expectantly for an answer.

"I'm not explaining it again!" FemaleSpock said "I only have to repeat myself everytime someone new comes in so I'm just gonna wait untill we're all here."

After a few seconds of an awkward silence Hope said "So Spockie hows the cat?"

"Hope ,what _is_ the point of having a running joke that only _we _get?" FemaleSpock said

"Ahhh but Spockie that is the entire point of it, only we get it!" Hope said smirking at her own genius (if she has such a thing)

Before FemaleSpock could argue the door opened again and in walked xXLaurenMusicXx and OxHannahxO . They also wanted to know what was going on .

"We're waiting for everyone else." Hope explained "Or Spocks gonna have a mental breakdown that has nothing to to with our fics being stolen by a maniac hentai lover that goes by the name of "red green blue." Some random fire erupted around her head as she said this gaining her a few surprised and worried looks from everyone in the room.

"sorry." Hope said and the flames disappeared "that happens sometimes when I go into Anime rant mode."

The door opened again and Gerkyhen walked in "whats happening? I was taking a well deserved break after being kidnapped by a frog!" she yelled at everyone in the room ,daring them to say anything about the frog.

"We're waiting till everyone's here." Hope said batting at a rouge flame that was still wafting around her head .

"Oh ok!" Gerkyhen said and she sat down in an empty chair and waited.

Around twelve minuets later a sound like spitting made everyone look up and around and finally out of the window in time to see a pimped out spaceship being spat out of the inter-dimensional worm hole.

"Thats Ghostsammeo here."Gerkyhen said

"how do you know?"ArabianNinja asked

"Simple it says "Ghostsammeo" on the side of the ship." Gerkyhen pointed. Sure enough it said "Ghostsammeo" on the side of the ship .

"Even I knew that!" Hope said smugly ,but the glare she got from ArabianNinja sent her running to hide behind everyone again.

GFSista swallowed her tenth cup of tea and looked out of the window in time to see another shuttle be spat out of the worm hole . "Erm... Is that DareDeviless?"

Hope came out from hiding behind the couch and everyone else to look out at the approaching space shuttles that now appeared to be battling in mid air for a parking space .It seemed that Ghostsammeo was winning but DareDeviless caught up and bashed him out of the way and went in but then Ghostsammeo came back strong and oushed her out of the way again . But eventually they both crashed into the parking space and black smoke emitted from the shuttles as the occupants got out and ran for the hotel while Jado cleaned up the mess.

Two minuets later Ghostsammeo and Daredeviless burst into the room .

"That was my parking space !"Ghostsammeo shouted

"No it was mine!" DareDeviless shouted back

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"GUYS!" Hope yelled making them all shut up. "Take it away Spock we're all here."

"Right." FemaleSpock said and the set about explaining everything again. " As most of you know, Kermit the frog and his minions..."

"goons" Hope corrected automatically while trying to look less like an overgrown anime character.

"Yes ,okay goons!" FemaleSpock said "Anyway they don't like us or our fandom and they are coming here to wipe us all out and destroy the fandom for good .Keith managed to get away from them to give us the message and make sure we were prepared for what is gonna be the fight for our existence."

"You don't get that in any Scooby Doo episode!" Hope said nodding at everyone .

"Okay so just to clarify," EvilMentalHamster said " you brought us here to save the fandom and everyone in it?"

"In so many words ...yes" Hope said "that is exactly why you are here."

"okay,I just like making sure we're all on the same page."EvilMentalHamster said nodding.

"If you want to pull out now we wont stop you." FemaleSpock said addressing everyone.

"She wont. I make no promises." Hope stated giving them all the glare of one moved.

"Okay then.."FemaleSpock started ,but Mark butted in .

"Well why dont all you authors just leave and Kermit and his mates.."

"Goons!" Hope yelled

"OKAY GOONS ,They will follow you!" Mark yelled back

"You wanna start with me Afro !" Hope yelled squaring up to him .

"Yeah I do !" Mark said "I challenge you Destiney Hope to a RAP BATTLE!"

"Thats HER ROYAL HIGNESS DESTINEY HOPE TO YOU!" Hope yelled ,ending on a screech so loud that only bats and dogs could hear her . "rap battle it is!"

And with a flick of her hand ,Hope had transported them all to a stage where they had all landed on the cast of Glee who were all singing a Justin Beiber song..so no loss there.

"Sorry Glee dudes ," Hope said "We're here for a rap battle."

"Oh OK" Mr Schu. said and the glee cast left.

"You start Afro." Hope said

Mark took his place on stage and began to rap

_I know what your thinking ,what do i know _

_well I'm here to tell you to go with the FRO_

_I'm the dude you all hate ,that much is true _

_but would you rather have a little girl telling you what to do ?_

_She all "I will change the face of the fandom" _

_but everything she writes is just pure random! _

_I'm the guy you really want ruling the roost _

_they guy that rhymes better than DR Susse!_

_I got afro ,yeah, so what if i do ?_

_The way my hair was drawn ain't nothing to do with you _

_you small child with eyes of a baby blue _

_You may act all cute but I'm not fooled_

_i know all about the stupid pranks that you pulled _

_and the torture you make us go through ain't fun _

_but you don't care as long as you are number one _

_Aint that right Your royal higness why am i calling you that?_

_You dont have a crown all you got is a fluffy hat !_

_I am M to da D-A-W-G _

_The rapper with the fro and you gotta love ME ! _

Her royal highness got up from the chair she's been in a rapped right back ...

_Listen to me you cheap made hack _

_I gave you that rapping talent and I can take it back _

_With a snap of my fingers or a magic spell _

_you talent is gone and BOOM you've gone to hell _

_You cant beat Her royal highness the D to da H _

_All you can do is watch and FAIL to meet the rate _

_Cause I'm me to da D to da H Destiney Hope_

_you cant out rap me ,youse runnin out of rope _

_And i dont give a damn what you say ,what you think, _

_think of me ,cause all you do is think and weep _

_and dream about me when you sleep _

_I rule your life and what i say goes _

_i could rip your eyes out or i could break your nose _

_if i really wanted to that is._

_Welcome to my kingdom ,or should i say fandom _

_and your right when you say everything is random _

_I dont have to explain or say i'm sorry _

_cause my computer chair is my terra-terratory _

_Wait a little while a little smile _

_would be a little bit better _

_for a man who doesn't know _

_i can out rap him _

_I understand man _

_you're intimidated by me _

_I am the D to da H _

_and i am good at the Comedy ! WORD !PWNAGE!_

Hope clicked her fingers again and they were back in the room on Genesis .

" i win!" She yelled

"Okay Hope ,not that that's not great and everything," FemaleSpock said "Can I finish my sentence now?"

"By all means" Hope said spinning round in the spinney chair like a child

"Okay ,like I was saying All we have to do is get the rest of the GF stars and train up a bit and we may be able to take these guys..."

"GOONS!" Hope yelled.

"Okay FINE GOONS!" FemaleSpock yelled "I'd like to be able to finish at least one sentence today ! Like i was saying if we can lure the GOONS to a place of our choosing we can probably beat them by home ground advantage since we can have the place triked out with weapons and well... you get it."

"We win." OxHannahxO volenteered helpfully.

"Exactl..."FemaleSpock trailed off .Aarch and Artegor had stopped outside the door and were looking a little more than friends "Slash" FemaleSpock said

"Uh-oh!" GFSista said as FemaleSpock started to drift towards them.

"Uh-oh!" Hope agreed and at the same time they vaulted over the couch and held FemaleSPock back who was repeating "Slash!" over and over .

"Someone SHUT THE DOOR SO SHE CANT SEE THEM! " GFSista yelled.

DareDeviless jumped to it slamming the button so that the door shut and Aarch and Artegor were hidden from sight .

"Wow." Hope said "I never thought I'd see the day that Spock went crazy."

"We really are in trouble." GFSista said and a nod from Hope confirmed it .

"HELLO!" Ghostsammeo yelled at them " Are we gonna do this plan or what?"

"Of course we are." FemaleSpock said getting up from the ground where she'd been pinned by GFSista and Hope . " We just need top get the other GF stars .Starting with Aarch and Artegor ...who I will go get personally!" She made to get to the door .

"No you won't!" Gerkyhen said "_I'll_ go get stay here and baby-sit Hope."

"HEYY!" Hope yelled "I am not a baby!"

"No but you have the attention span on a cactus." Gerkyhen said

"That is not tru..oh look a light!" Hope said pointing at it.

" I rest my case!" Gerkyhen yelled pulling a breifcase out of thin air and resting in on the table in the middle of the room .

"Fine."FemaleSpock said moodily glaring at everyone and making Marks Afro burst into flames.

"HAHA!" Hope yelled from the table which was covered in bit of paper that had been scrunched up and had drawings on them and a colourful array of swear words .

"Watcha doing?" ArabianNinja asked sitting down next to Hope.

"Well you see Nin ,I have recently discovered that Kaori will not draw herself ,so I had a thought..."

"YOU WHAT!" Ghostsammeo exclaimed .

"I had a thought! and anyway I have decided to improve my art skills and draw her myself ...which is just code for 'Kaori will never ever be anything other than a figment of my imagination' yeah !" Hope finished .

"Guys!" Gerkyhen said coming back into the room "I've got Aarch and Artegor on board a non-broken shuttle and we're ready to go !"

"Ok lets go get everyone and win the war against Kermit!" XxLaurenMusicxX said.

"YEAH ! " Everyone else agreed and they all left the room ,only stopping to extinguish Marks afro only so they could set it on fire again later for amusement.

They sat on the shuttle and stared at each other ,they knew that they could lose and they knew the could be killed .But they also knew that they were The Authors and they wouldnt go down without a fight and any fight they had would be epic and could save the universe they so dearly loved .

**And so dear fans that ends this chapter ..you can see why it took so long to come out right? Any way I promise everyone will get more dialouge in the next chapter. I love you all so please review ..reviews make me happy and heaven knows I want to be happy right now. so REVIEW! LOOK AT THE BUTTON! CLICK THE BUTTON AND REVIEW! **


End file.
